Point of View
by nakawalak
Summary: She fell asleep into a dream only to find out that he was there behind her. He followed her to the outskirts of reality only to find out that she felt the same way, and that he was never letting her go. Never. DHG. Oneshot. Complete. Please read and revie


**Point of View**

**Note**: This is my second fic. My second D/HG. My second fic was supposed to be a sequel of "Sway" my first fic, but I haven't written anything about the Draco-coming-back-to-Hogwarts things. So, for those who have read my first fic and are anticipating a sequel, bear with me. Sorry! Anyway, I leave you, the reader to your own imagination. It's up to you to think of the setting and background of this fic. **Please review**. And if you have second thoughts on whether to read the rest or not, please do. It would mean a lot. And anyway, it's really short. Enjoy!

**Hermione**

I saw him walk to me.

**Draco**

I wanted to ask her something.

**Hermione**

He had that look in his eyes.

**Draco**

I can't take this anymore.

**Hermione**

I frowned at him.

**Draco**

Never mind.

**Hermione**

He stopped walking.

**Draco**

I turned around and walked away from her.

**Hermione**

I hate him.

**Draco**

I hate her.

**Hermione**

For not telling me how he feels.

**Draco**

For frowning at me.

**Hermione**

Why can't he just say how he feels?

**Draco**

Maybe if she stopped acting like I'm the worst person in the world, I'll tell her how I feel.

**Hermione**

I shouldn't have frowned at him.

**Draco**

Maybe I shouldn't care if she frowns at me or not.

**Hermione**

He's walking back to me.

**Draco**

She's looking at me again.

**Hermione**

I'm feeling nervous.

**Draco**

I can't do this.

**Hermione**

Don't stop! I'm not frowning…

**Draco**

Maybe I should just write her a letter.

**Hermione**

My head is swirling.

**Draco**

Or maybe I should visit her in her dreams.

**Hermione**

I'm slowly falling asleep.

**Draco**

She closed her eyes and slowly fell asleep on her seat.

**Hermione**

I'm dreaming.

**Draco**

I could see her. She is awake in her dream.

**Hermione**

Where am I?

**Draco**

I must tell her how I feel before she awakes to reality.

**Hermione**

All is dark in here.

**Draco**

I sneaked up behind her and touched her hair.

**Hermione**

Draco?

**Draco**

She turned to face me.

**Hermione**

I turned to him and stood up.

**Draco**

She realized that she was still sitting where reality left her.

**Hermione**

Tell me if I'm dreaming or not, Draco.

**Draco**

I pulled her into a kiss.

**Hermione**

I kissed him back.

**Draco**

I want this to last forever.

**Hermione**

I kissed him even more deeply.

**Draco**

She touched my face and I continued to caress her hair.

**Hermione**

Please don't stop.

**Draco**

She was fading.

**Hermione**

He was fading.

**Draco**

She was waking from the dream.

**Hermione**

Don't leave.

**Draco**

I have to go.

**Hermione**

Kiss me one last time.

**Draco**

I will.

**Hermione**

He kissed me again, although I can no longer see him.

**Draco**

But I'm still here. You can feel me.

**Hermione**

I love him.

**Draco**

I love her.

**Hermione**

I love you.

**Draco**

What am I supposed to say?

**Hermione**

Say it.

**Draco**

I love you, and I always will.

**Hermione**

This isn't going to end.

**Draco**

You're going to wake up soon and you won't remember any of this.

**Hermione**

No. Not yet.

**Draco**

She woke up and I turned and walked away.

**Hermione**

I had a dream.

**Draco**

We will meet again when the time is right.

**Hermione**

It wasn't real.

**Draco**

I turned and stared at her for the last time.

**Hermione**

I won't let him go away.

**Draco**

To my surprise, she stood up and ran to me.

**Hermione**

I embraced him.

**Draco**

She embraced me.

**Hermione**

He caressed my hair again.

**Draco**

I pulled her into a kiss.

**Hermione**

I love you.

**Draco**

What am I supposed to say?

**Hermione**

Say it.

**Draco**

I love you, and I always will.

**Hermione**

This isn't going to end.

**Draco**

No, it won't.

**Hermione**

I'm not letting go.

**Draco**

So am I.

**Hermione**

He held me close and never let go.


End file.
